marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Stryker
Jason Stryker was a mutant with the power to generate complex telepathic illusions. He was also the son of William Stryker. His father extracts a fluid from his spinal cord that allows him to control people's minds. Biography Birth Jason is born in 1963. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, Trask asked Stryker how old his son was, to which he replied was ten years old. X2: X-Men United Jason was sent to the Xavier Institute by his father, in an attempt to cure him of his mutation. Following his return home, he would play games with his parents, toying with their minds. His mother, in an attempt to bore the images out, took a power-drill to her temple and killed herself. After the death of his wife, Stryker had frozen him until a cure or a way to control him was found. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Jason was one of the mutants in containment at his father's mutant research facility. X2: X-Men United When Col. Stryker started his research on mutants, he had Jason lobotomized. Using his cerebral fluid, he created a powerful serum, through which he controlled the mind of anyone he wanted. When Charles Xavier was captured by Stryker, Jason, under his father's orders, used his powers on him, as Xavier was too powerful for the serum to have any affect. He made Xavier believe he was in the X-Mansion after the attack from Stryker's forces, and, disguising himself as a young girl, made him search for the other mutants with Cerebro, in reality bringing him to Dark Cerebro. When Xavier found all the mutants, Jason ordered him to kill them all and Xavier, brainwashed by his powers, began to obey. After some time, Magneto entered Dark Cerebro's chamber. Jason was unable to affect him, due to his helmet. Magneto rearranged Cerebro's panels. Mystique, disguised as Jason's father, ordered Jason to kill all humans. While Xavier was obeying to the new order, Storm and Nightcrawler managed to teleport inside Dark Cerebro. They were immediately attacked by Jason, who showed them an empty room with his disguise from earlier, standing in the middle of it, trying to deceive them. Storm created a snow-storm and interrupted the illusion. They rescued Xavier, but the chamber collapsed before they can return for him. Character traits Jason Stryker was just a child when he discovered his mutation, and his father's shame for his nature led him to prove a deep hatred against him and his mother. Once lobotomized, his personality was completely erased, and he's just a puppet in William's hands. However, despite being brainless after his lobotomy, he show to have a child-like personality, when acting as a little girl in front of the X-Men and prove to be some of manipulator when choosing an appearance to fool Professor X. Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Jason, much to his father's disgust, is a very powerful telepathic mutant, strong enough to overpower Professor X himself. **'Telepathy:' Jason is a very skillful telepath, able to project visions and illusions in other people's mind. He is also powerful enough to overcome Charles Xavier's powers. **'Illusion Manipulation:' He is able to make peoples see, hear and feel things that are actually not there, like when he make himself look like a little girl in the point to manipulate Xavier. **'Mind Control:' With his power, he was able to control Professor X and his brain fluid is also a powerful mind-controller himself. Relationships *William Stryker, Jr. - Father *Stryker's Wife - Mother *William Stryker, Sr. - Grandfather *Charles Xavier - Former teacher; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (3 films) **X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (Cameo) **''X2: X-Men United'' (First appearance) - Michael Reid McKay and Keely Purvis (Illusion) **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *All of Jason's dialogue is spoken through Keely Purvis, who portrays the little girl that Jason projects. Trivia *The character of Jason is loosely based on another X-Men foe, Mastermind/Jason Wyngarde for his vision-making powers. *Jason Stryker's appearance (as well as his telepathic power) are somewhat reminiscent of the X-Men foe Legion. *In the official video-game, Jason is revealed to be still alive. He confronts Nightcrawler in his mission in Alkali Lake, wanting revenge on him since he let him die. Jason's personality is split in two, a good side and an evil one, and the good side sacrifices his own life in order to help Nightcrawler destroy the Sentinels. *Originally in the comics, Styker's son was portrayed to have been a newborn that was killed by his father after he was displayed his mutant powers at birth. Later on during the All-New X-Men series it was retconned to where the child was still alive (where his father took him to A.I.M. to have his powers suppressed) and has now taken over his late father's work as the new leader of the Purifiers. Like in the film that child has also been given the name of Jason Stryker. Gallery ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' JasonStryker-XMOW.png|Jason Stryker as he appears in X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''X2: X-Men United'' jason.png|Michael Reid McKay as Jason Stryker in X2: X-Men United JasonStryker1-X2.png|Jason Stryker's dual-colored eyes JasonStryker2-X2.png|Jason with his father, William Jr. JasonStrykerProfessorX-X2.png|Jason influencing the mind of Professor X 63144-26018.gif|Jason disguised as a little girl. Category:X-Men characters Category:Wolverine characters Category:Three Mile Island prisoners Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Class 4 mutants Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Earth-10005